Antoine Falls down a loading screen/Gelman gets Sent to Principal Prickly's Office
Antoine Falls down a Loading Screen/Gelman Gets sent to Principal Prickly's Office is Sarah West's video, which is inspired by the video game, Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, especially the PS2 version. Plot Gelman uses a vortex dimensporter on Antoine, a coyote from Sonic SatAM. Antoine is nervous of Gelman. Gelman yells "Get in the dimensporter and never come back". Antoine screams through the first 20 seconds of his fall until he's falling really slowly through a dark subspace. He realizes that the dark subspace turns to a stream of colorful particles loading screen (such as red, purple, and blue) for a long time. Antoine continues to float while going down a stream of colorful particles until landing gently in a strange room. only to get caught by a clown balloon from 1940. Randall tells Miss Finster about the loading screen incident, Miss Finster send Gelman to Principal Prickly's Office. Gelman eventually gets a level 10 detention. CAST Joey as Gelman Paul as Antoine D Coolette Eric as Randall Weems Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly Transcript Gelman: Hey Antoine, check out this new invention that will send you to a strange world that you won't believe. Antoine: No way Gelman, you're a bully. Get away from me! Gelman: Too Bad, get in the dimensporter, so you'll never come back! (Gelman uses his invention to get Antoine taken away, Antoine screams for the first 20 seconds, Antoine realizes that he's floating through the darkness at first. However, Antoine is nervous about a slow fall) Antoine: I'm being like Alice now, I can't believe that i'm floating down a dimensporter to a different world. (Antoine is amazed to see the colorful particles everywhere now) Antoine: What kind of a strange hole is this? This is strange and crazy to float down a peculiar loading screen from Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, especially on The PlayStation 2. (After a long time floating, Antoine landed gently in a strange room of strange images from the 1940 Macy's parade) Antoine: I hope that creepy clown doesn't get me this time. (a clown balloon from 1940 appears, grabbing Antoine in his stomach) Antoine: No, this can't be! Now i'm getting bad dreams thanks to this clown. Help me! (Meanwhile) Randall: Miss Finster, Gelman did something horrible to Antoine. Miss Finster: Gelman, you're in deep trouble. How dare you do that to Antoine, he's one of Sarah West's favorite characters from Sonic SatAM. That's it! I have had it with you! Principal Prickly's office, now! (at Principal Prickly's office) Principal Prickly: This is a serious situation. A very serious indeed. We don't ever send Antoine to a strange dream. You see doing a bad thing to a Sonic SatAM character undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. Now I can't keep up with you kids and your horrible incident to Antoine. But Miss Finster assures me it's unacceptable. I have no choice but you give you Detention level 10. Gelman: Level 10? I hate you so much! Principal Prickly: Make that Level 11, are you ready to push me any further? Category:Gelman's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Stuff